


It's Not Valentines Day Unless Something Goes Up in Flames

by sweetsserpent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsserpent/pseuds/sweetsserpent





	It's Not Valentines Day Unless Something Goes Up in Flames

You walked in the door of Sweet Pea’s trailer having been promised a surprise and a surprise you received. As you opened the door smoke made a quick escape into the fresh air and directly into your lungs. Putting a hand over your nose and mouth you cautiously made your way further and further into the room. There was a slight haze of smoke over the expanse of the living room and thickening the closer it got to the brief hall leading to the kitchen. You crossed the expanse of the living room quickly and made your way over to the kitchen. What you saw made you stop and smile. You leaned against the doorframe, crossed your arms and just watched the show.

It started out simple, with Sweets running between his stove and the sink with the window above it wide open. He was trying to force any smoke in the kitchen out of the window with a singed towel. There was a hot skillet in the sink with water pouring over it causing quite a racket. All the while, during his mad rush Sweets was just repeating the same phrase.

“Shit!” he said as he glanced back at the oven with slightly panicked eyes and saw that it was still wafting smoke.

“Shit!” He said as his hand brushed against the hot skillet while he was trying to get the smoke to go out the open window.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He said with a hand tugging through his hair when he realized all of his efforts to clean up this mess in time would be futile.

You just kept watching him though. A smirk playing on your lips. There was flour on his cheek and up his arms. The towel appeared to be the initial cause of the smoke as it looked like it ended up a little too close to the burner. Then it seemed that there was something in the oven that Sweets had forgotten about which caused even more smoke.

“Come over for a surprise” he had said earlier that day. Your only response was a simple eye roll.

“No baby really, trust me to take care of everything. Just be prepared for something sweet.” A huge grin was on his face while he said this but there was a mischievous glint to his eyes that made your stomach clench. Finally, you agreed. Valentine’s Day wasn’t always your thing, but his excitement convinced you. Plus, you were a sucker for his puppy dog eyes and he knew it.

And what a surprise it was. He was finally just leaning against the counter with both hands braced on the surface, head down water still rushing out of the tap and onto the cooled skillet. Your smirk softened into a grin and you quietly made your way over to him. You leaned against his back and wrapped your arms around him making him jump and let out another, quieter “Shit.”

“Well,” you said a grin clearly heard in your voice, “I must tell you. I am definitely surprised.” You bit your lip trying to contain your laugh now that you could see the skillet up close. Whatever was in it before had been completely charred. Sweets just let out a sigh.

“This is not how it was supposed to go! That dude on Rachael Ray said this was easy and the cookie was one pan cooking, no fuss! Then the towel caught on fire from the damn burner and the cookie was burnt by the time I got it completely put out and then-“

You cut him off with a kiss to the back of his neck. You released your hold on him and took a step back, so he could turn around and face you.

When he did you said, “Hey, it’s not Valentine’s Day unless something goes up in flames. I’m just happy it was the cookie. Let’s go get shakes from Pop’s and let this place air out.”

“Yeah,” he muttered begrudgingly before his mischievous grin came back, “At least the second part of my plan can still be saved. This place will need to air out though, the smoke could really hinder what I have in mind for us, Sweetness.”

You ignored the tightness in your gut at this statement. Instead, you hit him on the arm and he grabbed ahold of your hand pulling you out the door and onto his bike. This will definitely be a Valentine’s Day you will never forget.


End file.
